Teaching
by BloodRedRibbon
Summary: Ironhide decided to teach Annabelle Cybertronian, Ratchet overhears and goes to investigate.


Title: Teaching

Author: BloodRedRibbon

Disclaimer: I don't own!

Characters: Ironhide, Ratchet, Will, and Annabelle

Parings: Ironhide/Will, Hinted Sunstreaker/Ratchet/Sideswipe

**AN: This One-Shot is dedicated to my Beta Darklight8121 because she guessed right.**

* * *

**Click click chirp click.**

Ratchet looked up from cleaning his favorite wrench and gave his Med-bay a curious glance. No human or Autobot in sight. With a small frown, the medic tuned up his audio receptors a decimal and went back to cleaning his tools.

**Buzz chirp click chirp.**

Getting a little annoyed now, especially since it was only in the morning, the medic stood up from within his office and searched his Med-bay looking for who was talking. Finding nothing, again, the Hummer huffily sat down on a berth and attempted to clean his wrench again.

**Click buzz buzz click chirp.**

With a growl the CMO leaped off of the berth and stalked to the entrance to find out who was aggravating him. After the doors closed to the Ark's Med-bay, Ratchet turned up his audio receptors again and waited.

**Chirp buzz click click buzz buzz.**

The mech turned left and walked a few paces down the corridor. The first door he stopped at was the room he shared with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. The medic stopped suspicious and waited for any kind of sound. Hearing none, Ratchet searched his bond with the twins and found both of them on duty. Satisfied that the two pit-spawns were not causing chaos and mayhem, he turned to Ironhide and Will's room and crept closer.

**CLICK CHIRP CHIRP BUZZ CLICK.**

An evil smile formed on Ratchet's metallic lips as the mech sent an override code to the door in front of him and sauntered in. What greeted him was Annabelle sitting on top of the Weapon Specialist chest with said mech lying down of his berth. The little girl was happily 'talking' in Cybertronian to an amused Top-Kick.

Ratchet gave a 'wink' when Anna spotted him and the kindergartner kept up her steady stream of chatter to keep Ironhide distracted. When 'Hide started to reply to a question five year-old asked, the ambulance interrupted.

"Does Will even know that you are teaching his creation Cybertronian, Ironhide?" The CMO snatched Annabelle off of the black mech's chest before he crashed to the floor. Ratchet snorted in amusement and sat down on the berth with a giggling Anna seated in one hand.

"Fra…I mean…why didn't you warn me Medic?!?" Ratchet ignored the mech in favor of talking to Annabelle to see how far along her lessons in Cybertronian were. Ironhide grumbled a few choice words and sat down next to Ratchet.

Least to say, Ratchet was not happy that the Weapons Specialist did not confer with him about teaching the little girl. Ironhide argued and said that he was perfectly capable of teaching her. With a narrowing of the medic's optics, a wrench was sub-spaced with lighting speed and nailed 'Hide on the side of his helm. Annabelle was in awe at how fast Ratchet procured the tool and asked the medic to do it again.

Poor Ironhide's optics widen at the request.

After that, the black mech decided to let the Hatchet stay and try to further the five year-old's comprehension of the alien language for the rest of the day. Annabelle was ecstatic that two of her favorite mechs were helping her and made sure to pay extra attention to both of them.

By the time Will came back from 'negotiating' with a few government officials, it was nearing six at night. The Major was surprised to find the CMO leaving his shared quarters with Ironhide, seemingly satisfied with something. Will was almost afraid to ask what made the medic so happy.

Fortunately for him, Ironhide came out and handed the Major his sleeping daughter. "So you want to Annabelle to come by the Med-Bay a couple times a week for lessons?" Lennox glanced up sharply at his mate's sentence. Ratchet noticed this and explained why.

"Annabelle is already able to grasp the Sparkling language. I want to teach her further and hopefully when she develops more, so will her knowledge in our language." Will just stared flabbergasted at Ratchet's back as the CMO started to walk away.

"I didn't even know Annie knew Cybertronian in the first place." Ironhide shuffled awkwardly and the Major waited. With a huff, the black mech marched inside the room with Will carrying a still sleeping Annabelle.

"I thought it was a good idea."

Will just gave his bond-mate a blank look.

When Ratchet arrived at his Med-Bay, the mech started to laugh loudly and the sound carried down the corridors of the Ark. The few mechs that happened to hear it shuddered and hoped to Primus that whatever the CMO was planning it did not evolve them.

* * *

**AN: Short but sweet. Hoped you all like it! Especially you Darlight8121!**

**Love me!**


End file.
